Divergent High
by Clarissa4610
Summary: Tris goes to a new school. She tries to be more open and makes a group of new friends. However, there's this guy called Four who she is desperate to find out more of. She falls for him, but does he feel the same way? Eventual FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hello fanfiction community! Just a little about myself for starters, I love the Divergent Trilogy and I absolutely respect Veronica Roth and her wonderful writing. I'm new here, so please review my story and leave some comments. Feel free to PM me if there's anything that you guys are curious about, I will answer anything that is not too personal and I will be willing to take any suggestions for the story. I know this idea isn't totally original, but I feel like I should write out my own version of how a real-life Divergent high school will go. Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. I only own this fanfiction that I'm writing here. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

Tris POV

A loud ring sounds right next to my ear. I roll over with a groan and shut my alarm off. Today is my first day of school. The first day of a _new_ school. We recently moved here, to Chicago, as my father had taken up a high position government job here.

"Beatrice! Are you awake yet?" My brother, Caleb, yells from outside my door.

"Yes, Caleb." I shove off the covers and slowly stand and walk to my closet. I'm not sure what I should wear on the first day to leave an impression. I'm not even sure if I want to leave one. Should I continue to be the shy, selfless girl I once was back in my old school? Or should I try to be bold and perhaps...dauntless? I decide to go with the idea of being brave and slip on a pair of skinny jeans, a black sleeveless blouse and a cardigan. I want a fresh new start, so I will try my best to make one. I leave my hair down and just run a comb through it to get rid of the knots, and I head downstairs.

In the kitchen, Caleb is munching on an apple. As he sees me, he gives me a look of amusement, to my new style presumably, and then it disappears, replaced by an unmistakable glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Ready to go?" I nod and grab a granola bar and head outside with Caleb and into his car. Caleb and I are not at all alike. Caleb's into video games and books and pursuing knowledge; I'm into sports and art and music. He is older than me for just a little less than a year. However, he managed to get his driver's license just before we moved here, and our parents have decided to give him their car as my dad now takes the government vehicle to work. I zone out and eat my granola bar as soon as Caleb starts ranting about the new school we're going to while backing out of the driveway.

I hope I can make some new friends-I've never been good at talking to people before, and the friends that I've ever had are Susan and Robert, with whom we went to school and lived next to.

We pull into the school parking lot after twenty minutes. It is a magnificent architecture. On the exterior, the main building is white and seems to be made of stone and marble. There is a wide flight of staircase leading up to the door and a wide grassy area in front of it. There in the middle of the grassy area is a bronze statue of a fair-looking woman with shoulder-length hair and narrow-framed glasses. The plaque beneath it reads: DOCTOR JEANINE MATTHEWS, FOUNDER OF DIVERGENT HIGH. The side wings of the building are also white in colour. They are both equally tall, but a few stories lower than the main building. We are forty-five minutes early and there are not much students here, just a few lying on the grass or sitting on the steps. We walk inside and head to the general office to get our schedules, school map and locker numbers. After receiving them, Caleb says "goodbye" hastily and leaves, muttering about a science lab that he had seen earlier in the first hallway that we went through. I sigh and start to study the school map. The interior of the school is actually quite complicated: lockers split to different sectors, labs at both wings, lecture halls and classrooms located on the different floors...I suddenly bump into something and fall back, landing on the floor with the map and schedule a feet away from me. That something, no, someone, speaks, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you."

The voice is deep and rich. I look up and see that the owner of this enchanting voice is a boy about my age. Tall, muscular, deep-set eyes in a shade ocean blue, long lashes that touches the bottom of his eyebrows, a full lower lip with a near-nonexistent upper lip, and hair in such a dark shade of brown that it is close to black. I take a moment to let the appearance of him sink in. He's so handsome. I suddenly snap out of my trance, realizing that I've been staring at him. He smiles and reaches out to pull me up in one swift motion, steadying me with one hand on my waist. I blush at that sudden touch and shudder involuntarily. He takes away that hand after I've regained my balance, and bends down to pick up my schedule and map.

"Um...thanks." I stutter. I stuttered. I can't believe it. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Is it something about him, or just talking to strangers in genuine, I'm not sure. I can't seem to think of anything else to say, so I mentally smack myself in the head. _Great job, Tris. Embarrassing yourself in front of the first person that you meet here_.


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

I look at her for the first time after I pick up her things. She has long, blonde hair that reaches her elbows, a petite and narrow frame, blue-grey eyes, and a rose-coloured blush blooming across her cheeks. She's not like all those other girls here. She seems...decent. At least she doesn't flirt with me on this first time encounter. She's different, and the fact that she's unlike others is enough to make me want to know more about her.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before. I'm Four."

"Tris. It's my first day here as Junior." She says with a small, wavering voice. She seems nervous.

"Oh, me too!" She gives me a questioning look, her eyebrows arched upwards slightly. "I mean, I'm a Junior too, not that I'm new here," I add quickly.

Her eyebrows relax and she chuckles. "So," I begin again whilst smiling back at her, "can I help you with anything? You seemed a little lost."

"Yeah, that'd be great," she says and hands me a slip with her locker number on it. I look down at the slip for a moment, and a stupid grin makes its way across my face.

"What?!" she says. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Tris. You locker's right next to mine!"

Tris POV

My heart skips a beat. His locker is right next to mine. I guess I'll see him much more than I expected, not that I would mind. He leads me down another hallway and we arrive at our lockers. I fumble at the combination lock for a few seconds and he laughs, a deep, rumbling, merry sound escaping his lips.

"Let me help you with that," he says, his fingers brushing mine accidentally, sending a jolt of electricity up my fingertips and down to my toes. He manages to get my locker open on the first try and smirks, leaning back against his own locker. I throw my books in and close the locker door.

"What's your schedule like?" I hand him the other piece of paper and lean with him against the lockers. He takes one look at it and a goofy grin plasters on his face, never fading even as he looks up at me. "What?" I say for the second time to him this morning. "Ooo, someone's already feeling annoyed. Well, guess what ,Tris? I can't help you this time, we're having all the classes together, except Math. And you know, I can be pretty irritating at times…" I sigh and mutter to myself, "Like I would mind." Apparently, it was audible enough for him.

"What was that again, Tris?" He says, a smirk forming on his face again. I feel like smacking him square across the jaw, wiping that smirk off. I just shake my head. "I promise, it won't be that bad. Well, maybe that one lesson without me would be." I shove him lightly, causing him to laugh lightly. "Come on, Tris. There's ten minutes left only. Let's get to class and I'll introduce you to my friends." And we walk towards our first lesson side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really happy that my first two chapters have this many views. Thank you so much to those who followed and favorited this story. Thank you so, so, so much. Here's Chapter 3, please enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Please, please, please review. I still have no reviews, and I really need some comments on this. I would really appreciate the reviews or any opinions that you have. Please help me improve. Thanks :)**_

Four POV

As we get to the classroom, I see that part of the gang have already arrived. I gesture towards the back of the classroom to Tris and lead her down the aisle. The guys who were texting look up from their phones, and the chattering of the girls stop. Zeke looks amused. He speaks up after a second, "Hey Four! It's nice to see you after the holidays! Who's this lovely girl with you?" He says it with a tone of genuine curiosity and another expression that I can't quite make out. He starts wriggling his eyebrows and I finally get what he means. I roll my eyes at him.

"Guys, this is Tris. Tris, these are my friends: Zeke, Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna." I say, pointing to each and every one of them. They all say "hi" to her except Christina. Christina suddenly stands up, and hugs Tris. Tris goes rigid to the sudden physical contact, her mouth open wide like a fish. We all laugh. Christina can be very friendly. Too friendly for some.

"We're going to be the best of friends!" she squeals. Tris relaxes and laughs along with us. "Um...sure. That's very nice of you. Christina, right? Christina nods excitedly and pulls her down to the seat next to her, Marlene and Shauna. They exchange small smiles.

I swing my backpack off my shoulder and sit down next to Zeke and Will. "So, where are the others?" I ask. "They're not going to be in this class with us." Will replies. "Oh, but we all have the same lunch, right?" Zeke nods and I smile inwardly. I love being with my friends. I don't tell them much about myself or my family, but they still seem to understand me and never questions me. They give me all the support I need. Being with them at lunch is usually the highlight of the day, I don't tell them that of course. I see that Tris in front is laughing with the girls. It's good to know that she's getting on so well.

I lean forward and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around almost instantly, hitting my face with her hair. "Well that tasted nice." I say, sarcasm dripping from it. Sensing that, Tris blushes. "Sorry…" she mumbles. I let out a light laugh and push her hair behind her back casually. She flushes to a shade beetroot and starts to turn back around. I stop her and say, "Hey, I just wanted to know if you'd sit with us at lunch." Christina lights up, eyes open wide as saucers. "Oh my god! That'd be awesome! You still have to meet Uriah, Lynn and Al!" Tris nods. I smile and Christina squeals again. "God! Christina! I swear, you're going to make us all deaf." Christina glares at me and Tris just laughs and fist bumps me. Christina huffs and spins around. I wink at Tris and she, too, spins back just as the teacher walks in. During this lesson we all just introduce ourselves as we do every year at the beginning of the year. At the end of the class, the teacher lets us know that we are going to have a group project soon, and that the groupings will be disclosed later this week. The bell rings and we head off to our different classes. Zeke, Marlene and I in one direction, and Tris, Christina, Shauna and WIll in another.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Hi guys! Here's the fourth chapter! I'm really glad that I'm getting this many views :))))**_

Tris POV

During Math class, I keep thinking of him. _Of Four_, and how he pushed my hair behind my back. The way he executed the gesture was casual, but it didn't feel like it. The bell rings and signals the end of the class. Christina jumps out of her seat and pulls me on my feet. I struggle but her grip on me never falters. I look over my back to ask for help, but I only see Will and Shauna hunched over and laughing. Christina is tall, and me being as short as I am is having trouble to keep up with her long strides.

"Chris...Christina," I pant, "Where are we going? I have to go to my locker!"

"No time, Tris. You can put the books in later. You have to meet the others first!" Her grip on me tightens and she continues to drag me down the hall.

We enter the canteen after going down three more hallways. It is crowded and rowdy. Some people look up when I pass by their table, so I keep my head down and follow Christina. We stop at a table next to the windows.

"Tris, this is Uriah, Lynn and Al."

"Hey!" I say. Lynn raises her hand and nods her head. Her hair is all shaved off and she actually looks pretty cool. Al gives me a wide smile. He is very bulky and has big features. And Uriah, a handsome boy with light brown skin and hazel eyes grins goofily.

"Hey there, you look like you can use some help," he says while pointing to my books, "Here, give me those." He takes my books out of my hands and pats his lap. "Come on! Don't be shy. Feel free to make yourself at home."

I smile and say, "No thanks, Uriah, I'm good. I'm just going to see what we have for lunch." He puts a hand over his heart and pouts, mocking hurt. I laugh and walk towards the lunch line. Suddenly, a guy with another shorter than him and a girl with a tank-like built cuts the line in front of me. I tap his shoulder and he spins around. His eyes are kind and mouth is naturally turned upwards.

"How may I help you?" I feel puzzled at his reaction. "Um, sorry, do you mind lining up?" The girl next to him snorts and says, "Are you dumb or something? Can't you see that we are lining up?"

"I meant going to the back of the line."

The other boy opens his mouth as if to speak, but the first boy elbows him in the ribs and he faces me fully. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I've been lining up in front of you all the time. Has anyone seen me cut into this line?" He looks around, but everyone just dodges his glance.

"I did." I hand reaches across my shoulders and pulls me closer. I turn my head and see those blue eyes again. It's Four. His face is stern and angry.

"Four, of course," the boy says again, "What don't you see?"

"Well, nothing, actually. I think I see a fist coming your way too." As soon as he finishes, his hand shoots out and punches the boy square in the jaw. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The boy puts a hand over his jaw and says to me, "You'll pay for this." And he leaves, the girl and boy both trailing behind him.

Four leans closer to me. So close that I can feel the breath coming out from his nostrils. He then...

_**Author's note: Once again, thanks for the support guys! I'm really happy that my story is being read in so many countries, it just makes me want to write more! However, I still have 0 reviews, and I really need them to improve. Please review the story, it would mean so, so much to me! And I'm sure all of you want to find out what Four is going to do next, so please, please, please review so I can write out what Four will do. I'm open to suggestions and opinions! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOUUUUU xddd okay bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the support and reviews! I'm so happy! Heres chapter 5, enjoy!**_

Tris POV

Four leans closer to me. So close that I can feel the breath coming out from his nostrils. He then puts a hand under my chin, tilting my head upwards. My eyes meet his blue ones. For a moment, I feel like I'm drowning in a deep blue ocean in there. I think he's going to kiss me. I close my eyes and lean forward, waiting for the point where our lips will meet-

"Tris." I open my eyes and see Four looking at me with concern. "Are you alright? You closed your eyes and started tilting forwards. Are you feeling dizzy?" His voice is filled with genuine worry, nothing else.

I realize that it was a foolish thought, thinking that he was going to kiss me. I know he's good-looking and all, but I just met him this morning, I _can't_ possibly have feelings for him already! And neither will he have them for me as well, I'm built like a child and he's everything that a girl wants.

I suddenly snap out of my thoughts and look around. I'm in the cafeteria and all eyes are on me. _I'm still in the cafeteria._ I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I know I'm turning into a shade of intense red right now. I can't believe that I've just embarrassed myself in public. Everyone must've seen me leaning towards Four. They must all think that I'm just another slut drooling over him and throwing myself at him. Oh God. I can feel as though the flesh on my face will burst into flames any moment and be reduced to ashes. All I want to do now is to get the hell out of this place, and escape the stares of everyone.

I start to shake my head and push Four's arm off my shoulder. Once I am out of his contact, I turn and run outside towards the track. Once I reach there, I collapse on the floor. I can't stop thinking of how imprudent I was. I start hitting myself in the head and cursing. I get tired eventually and bury my face in my knees. There should be less than half of lunch left, and most of the people should have left the cafeteria by now. I know I should go back in, but I'm still feeling embarrassed of what happened earlier. I get up nonetheless and turn around.

Four is standing there, and is holding a brown paper bag in his hands. I turn back around and run towards the bleachers. Four is behind me yelling for me stop, but I don't let my speed lessen. I'm halfway across the field when I hear his footsteps getting louder. He's catching up, but I don't cease. I reach the bleachers and start to go up the stairs. However, on the fourth step, I slip and fall backwards. An arm catches me around the waist just when I'm inches away from the ground, and takes most of the fall when I hit solid ground.

"Why do you keep falling around me?" I look up to see a smirking Four. I immediately jump up from my position in his arms and brush myself off.

"Well, why do you happen to be around me every time I fall?"

"You know, Tris, I think you should consider thanking me as I just saved you from getting hurt." Four's smirk doesn't disappear. He even sounds cocky. God, I hate this. I stomp angrily towards the school building.

Me? Falling around him? For what? Who does he think he is?

"Tris! Stop! At least tell me why you ran away just now!" I don't reply.

"Why are you running away now?" At this, I stand still and whirl around, hand on my hips.

"First of all, I'm not running away. Second of all, do you know that you're really annoying?" He laughs and walks closer until he's standing right in front of me.

"That's what I told you at the lockers this morning, remember?" I try to keep my face straight, but I feel the corner of my lips turning upwards uncontrollably.

"You must be hungry, do you want a panini?" He waves the brown bag in front of me. I can smell the melting cheese, the butter and-

"No." I say simply but firmly. The smile on my face seconds ago has already been erased. At that exact moment, my stomach decides to rumble, loud and clear.

"You sure, Tris?" He says while taking me by the wrist and pulling me back towards the bleachers. We sit down and he hands me the bag. Just as I'm about to take it from him, he hides it behind his back. I scowl immediately.

"You've never answered my question. Why did you run away?" I keep the scowl on my features and cross my arms. He seems to take the hint and says, "Fine. Don't tell me. But really, are you mad at me?" I nod. "Why?" I don't know why. It wasn't even his fault. I decide to just make up an excuse.

"Because you are terribly vexatious." He chortles and says, "Well then, will you forgive me?" I don't need to forgive him. I wasn't even mad at him in the first place. He did nothing wrong.

The scent of the panini once again makes its way to my nose. My stomach lets out a growl this time. I quickly try to cover the sound of it, but it's too late, Four had heard it. I smile meekly at him.

"I take it as a yes, then." He hands me the panini and I dig in. He sits beside me watching as I wolf it down. As I finish the last bite, he gives me a look of awe mixed with shock.

"I've never seen anyone eat that fast. Are you human, Tris?" I laugh at that, but he still looks shocked.

"What am I talking about. Of course you're not human, Tris, you're not even lady-like!" At this I punch him in the shoulder playfully. He grabs his shoulder and yelps in pain.

"That's what I'm talking about. See? You don't even hit like a girl!" I roll my eyes and pull him up with me.

"We should go back, lunch ends in five minutes."

"Whatever you say, alien Tris…" Then he breaks into a sprint across the field, with me right on his heels.

_**Author's note: Hi there again! I hope you liked it. Please review :)))))**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been having a writers' block :P So here's chapter 6, it's a bit sloppy, but I promise that I'll post chapter 7 as soon as possible, and it will be much better! I promise :) Please review after reading!**_

Tobias POV

We crash through the double doors, panting and laughing loudly. The students look up from their lockers and turn their attention to us. I scowl at them and they all look off in different directions, hurriedly slamming the locker doors shut and scuttling to class.

I look over at Tris. She is laughing so hard that her whole frame is bent over. Her hair is messy from running and a few loose strands hang from her forehead, swaying about when she laughs. I reach out my hand to push the hair out of her way. She looks up at me right that moment and catches my hand just as I'm about to pull back.

We look at each other, and I swear in that moment, time has stopped. The surroundings around us all become a blur and I don't feel anything else around us. I gaze deep into her eyes and I notice that there is something buried deep in there, something not so easily exposed to the outside world.

Tris breaks the stare after a moment and lowers my arm to the side. This instant between us is very awkward, so I just avert my eyes towards the end of the hallway and start rubbing the back of my neck with my palm. She clears her throat and suggests that we go to class. I just shrug and we head to our lockers to grab our books for the lesson.

(page break)

School ends before we know it, Tris and I walk back to our lockers in silence. From afar, I see a very worried Christina leaning against the lockers. As we reach there, Christina grabs Tris by her shoulders and starts bombing her with questions.

"Tris! Are you okay? I was so worried! Why'd you run out of the cafeteria like that? Tris just shrugs, and Christina purses her lips, her eyebrows arched in doubt. "Well, the gang is coming over to my house for a little back-to-school gathering, do you want to join in?"

Tris just nods her head and Christina seems to be satisfied by that. We go in the direction of the car park, passing by the science labs. As we walk past a boy in blue sweater, he calls out to Tris.

"Beatrice, are you ready to go yet?"

Tris rolls her eyes at him.

"Caleb, for the last time, my name is Tris, okay? And please tell Mom that I'm not coming back home for dinner, I'm going to my friend's house for a little get-together."

Caleb nods and waves Tris forward, turning back to his friends. We reach Christina's car and she tells Tris to ride with her. I get on my motorcycle and we head towards her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Hey readers! Here's chapter 7! I hope you guys like it :) It feels so good not having the writers' block anymore ahahahahaha :P Please review after reading! I really love seeing your reviews, you're all so nice!_**

Tris POV

We arrive at Christina's house shortly. Her house is painted in a light shade of pink outside and has a white, rusted swing on the lawn. Inside, it is cozy and spacious, and smells like baking. Everyone in the gang have arrived already, and are sitting on the carpeted living room floor with a woman in her mid forties with dark skin just like Christina's. She stands up as soon as she sees us walk into the room and straightens out her black and white striped apron which was crumpled a second ago.

"You must be Tris, I'm Christina's mom. The gang comes over a lot, they call me Mom just like Christina, so don't worry about addressing me formally." She then pulls me into an embrace. She smells like cinnamon and apples. She releases me and smiles warmly. "I'd better go check on my apple pie now!"

Marlene tugs on my shirt, telling me to sit down beside her. I pick up a cushion from the floor and place it between her and Uriah and sit down, crossing my legs.

"Mom bakes wonderfully! She always makes us something when we come over. The guys all like her chocolate cake though, it's absolutely delicious!" I nod and smile at Marlene and look around. There are a lot of pictures on the walls, shelves and table tops. I scan my eyes from the wall on the left and all the way to the table next to the door. From all the pictures, I notice that she actually looks more like her father, her brown eyes especially. She has a younger sister as well, who actually looks exactly like her, in my opinion.

When my eyes reach the door, it immediately clicks open, and Four walks into the house. Our eyes meet, and he gives me a smile. As if on an impulse, I smile back. He walks over and lands on the floor right next to me. Unfortunately, he seems to have landed on Uriah's hand, so Uriah pulls his hand out from under him in a flash with a yelp, which causes Four to crash sideways towards me. Just before he collapses on top of me, his arms shoot out and act as pillars, holding himself up.

I can't breathe. I feel my heart beating rapidly, wanting to escape from my rib cage. It's pounding so hard and fast, I think the inner side of my flesh might be bruised. I don't think it's because of him. It should be because he's leaning incredibly close to me, how his muscles are pulled taut or the way he looks fixedly at me...Fine, it's because of _him_. I notice that his eyes have a peculiar shade of blue which is close to black. On his left iris, there is a small patch of blue in a lighter shade right next to the corner.

"Four? Um...I think I might need to get up from the floor now." _Oh God, how I absolutely hate to do this._ I tap his muscles lightly with my index finger. He hesitates for a moment, his eyebrows wrinkled and with his lips slightly puckered.

"Oh…" He quickly pushes himself up and pulls me back up. Our faces are both flushed with blood, from leaning down for too long or from embarrassment, I don't know. The atmosphere is very discomfiting, with Four and I both fidgeting in our seats and pretending to dust off lint from our shoulders, and the gang staring at us.

Christina clears her throat. "I'm going to see if the apple pie is ready, anyone want to tag along?" Marlene and Uriah gets up and follows Christina to the kitchen.

"Hey Zeke, I'm going outside for some fresh air." Zeke nods and I get up from the cushion. I turn the door knob and go right outside to the lawn and sit on the swing. I hear the door creak open about a second later and I turn around. It's Four. He makes his way over to the swing. He lays a hand on the metal frame and bends towards me.

"What's up?" I look him in the eyes and I see that lighter patch of blue in his eyes again.

"Sectoral heterochromia."

"What?" He grabs hold of the railing and steps into the swing, sitting down beside me.

"That's referring to the lighter patch of blue in your left iris. It's extremely rare, only about 1% of human beings have it."

He smiles widely. One side of his mouth twitching upwards more than the other.

"So I guess I'm special, huh?" I roll my eyes at him and try to do my impression of his questioning look. He chortles and stretches. As he reaches backwards, his shirt lifts up a bit and I see a hint of perfectly toned abs underneath it. I bite my lower lip and look away.

The door of the house opens and Christina pokes her head out, the scent of freshly baked apple pie wafting out to the lawn.

"The pie is ready guys, come on in." I give her a thumbs up and stand up, looking over at Four.

"Choosing the pie over me?" I jab him in the ribs and he quickly curls up crossing his arms over his rib cage.

"So what?" I turn around and walk inside the house, hearing him laugh behind me. I can't help but smile to myself once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey readers! Thanks a lot for the support! I've been reading the reviews and I really, really appreciate them, thank you so, so much! Here's the anticipated Chapter 8, enjoy!**_

Four POV

We rejoin our friends on the floor, enjoying the apple pie. I look over at Tris. She holds the pie in one hand and a tissue paper in another, desperately trying not to drop any crumbs onto the floor. There is a piece of pie crust at the corner of her mouth. I want to reach out and wipe it off for her, but I can't seem to find the courage to do it.

Abruptly, Uriah leans across of me and wipes the piece of crust off the corner of her mouth. My hands clench into fists automatically and I feel a strange sensation rising from the depths of me. Tris giggles and a red tint spreads across her cheeks. I feel my nails digging into my palms. I avert my eyes and they meet with Zeke's.

Zeke looks at me curiously and smirks after a second, as if realizing something. He then shrugs and gives me a reassuring smile, calming me. I feel my fists unclenching and that weird sensation that I had before is no longer there, not a trace of it left. Uriah sits back down on his spot and continues munching on his pie. For the remaining time, we chat and eat, laughing as each one of us tells the stories of the first day of school.

It's about seven, and we decide to end the gathering. I get out of the house and see Tris standing on the lawn alone. I sneak up on her start tickling her like crazy. She tries to spin around to see who it is that is tickling her, but halfway through it, she falls to the grass clutching at her sides and shaking with laughter. I stop the tickling and crash down on the ground next to her, roaring with laughter myself.

As soon as I regain from my laughing fit, I look up to see Tris glaring down at me. The smile dissolves from my features and I gulp. I see something else in her eyes, something other than anger. She smiles smugly and I realize that look in her eyes- it's a desire for revenge, and I'm sure that she'll manage to find a way to get back at me, but it will be when I least expect it, so I have to be on guard at all times starting from this moment. She reaches out a hand and pulls me back up on my feet.

"What? What is it that you're thinking? I know you are plotting something-"

"How could I possibly be plotting anything?" She bats her eyelashes, a hand over her heart, "I'm so innocent and kind-hearted."

"Whatever…" I mutter to myself. She grins at me and looks around, her eyes landing on my motorcycle.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not." We walk together to my motorcycle and I hand her my helmet. She straps it on tightly and gives a vacillating glance at my motorcycle. I raise my eyebrows and she gets on, but opens her mouth as if to talk, then closes it again.

"Um...I'm a bit nervous...I've never been on a motorcycle and…" She bites her lip and wrings her hands together. I reach behind to loosen them up, and guide them around my back. Her palms pressing flat against my abdomen, I smile inwardly at the feeling of her arms around me.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She takes a deep breath and lets it out, closing her eyes.

"You'd better keep your eyes open, Tris, you still have to tell me how to get to your house." She nods her head and opens her eyes. I take it as a green light and I take off, feeling her arms tighten around me, holding on desperately.

(page break)

We reach Tris's house after fifteen minutes. Turns out, she lives three blocks away from me. Her house is two-story high and modern-looking.

She lets her arms fall back to her sides and I turn around to take a look at her. Her hair is windswept and she has a wild look in her eyes.

"That. Was. Awesome. Can we do this again?" I laugh and Tris looks at me with all gravity, "Hey, I'm serious."

"Sure, let's do this some other time." I feel my smile reaching my eyes.

"Cool." She takes off the helmet and returns it to me. "I should get going now." I nod and she smiles at me. "Bye Four." I wave goodbye at her and she turns around, stepping into her house. I put on the helmet, and start the engine. The helmet smells of lavender and shampoo, the scent of Tris. I don't know why, but I feel incredibly warm inside.

_**Author's Note: Once again, thank you so much readers! With your reviews, I'm greatly encouraged to write more! Please review! Oh, and by the way, my exams are coming up and I have to start revising, so there'll be little time for me to write. However, don't worry, I'll update as soon and as much as possible! In the meantime, stay cool :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Here's the long-awaited chapter nine! Enjoy :)**_

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning with a loud bang on the door.

"Beatrice!" Caleb screams, "We're going to be late for school!" I roll over to my side and open one eye. The alarm clock reads seven-thirty, and school starts at eight, which means that I'll probably be late for five to ten minutes.

"Caleb, you can leave first, I'll go to school by myself. Go!"

"Be careful, Beatrice!" I hear him run downstairs, slamming the door shut behind him and the car starting. I quickly jump out from under the covers and rush into the toilet to brush my teeth. I throw on a pair of black tights and a blue chiffon blouse, tying up my hair into a messy bun. I grab my book bag and run down the stairs, skipping the last step. I hop towards the door, putting on my flats at the same time.

"Beatrice? Shouldn't you be off to school already?" I turn around and see my mom in her pajamas standing by the kitchen counter.

"That's exactly why I'm in a hurry, Mom." I smile meekly and reach for the doorknob.

"Well, in that case…" She throws me a pack of crackers and I catch it.

"Thanks Mom!" I pull the door open and race down the street. I see the bus leaving from the station and stopping at the red light. I run, full-speed, trying to catch the bus before the light changes.

Just when I'm meters away from the bus, the light changes and it speeds off, leaving me alone on the sidewalk panting and coughing the exhaust from my lungs. I frown and look around, crouching down and rocking back and forth on my heels. I get up after a while and start walking around, hoping to see another transportation that might be able to take me to school. I stand at the pedestrian light and stare at the road where a Ferrari is speeding through the neighborhood, its engine roaring loudly. I stare at my feet and step back, trying not to breathe in the exhaust. I see the car stop right in front of me out of the corner of my eye and I look up.

"Hey Tris!" It's Uriah.

"Oh my god, Uriah! Are you late for school as well?" I exclaim, relieved though still panicky.

"Yeah. Zeke left this morning without waking me up, that asshole. I'm going to get him back soon." I laugh awkwardly and glance quickly at my watch.

"Oh, come on in!" Uriah says, reaching over to unlock the car door. I hop in and we go down the road full speed.

We arrive at the school after ten minutes, and I jump out of the car with Uriah still unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Catch up with you later, Uriah! Thanks for the ride!" I sling my bag over my shoulder sloppily and dash up the stairs and into the hallway. After a bumping into few people and muttering multiple apologies, I make it to the classroom and run to my seat just in time for the roll-call. I collapse on Christina and close my eyes, panting loudly.

"You okay, there?" Christina says, raising her eyebrows and chuckling. I nod slightly and lean backwards in my seat. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and I turn around slowly, partly because I'm still out of breath, and partly because I know it's Four and I don't want to hit him with my hair again.

"Late for school already on the second day?" Four says, looking smug. I smile sweetly and try to hit him on the shoulder. He dodges at the last minute and I accidentally hit Zeke, resulting a loud cry from him. Our teacher, Mrs Hodder, turns around and narrows her eyes at us.

"If I hear another sound from the back..." she hisses. We all nod our heads frantically and she turns back to the whiteboard, droning on again. We all look at each other and shake with inward laughter. Christina elbows me hard in the ribs, her face contorting with laughter, and the lesson goes on with all of us laughing from time to time.

Author's Note: Hey readers! I hope you liked it, please review! I just want to let you guys know that my exams are starting next week, and so I won't be able to update for the meantime. However, I will resume writing right after my exams and I will most probably update after the 20th, so hold on guys! In the meantime, stay cool!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm back! *whoopwhoop* So I'm finally finished with my exams. SUPER DUPER RELAXED NOW. However, we got back some of our papers today, and it was the poetry and short story section of our English Literature paper, and seriously, I crapped the short story section. IT WAS SO DIFFICULT. The teacher even said that the majority of us got a bare pass. Ugh. Anyways, you guys are probably getting impatient now and quite bored, so without further ado, I present to you, the long awaited *drum roll* Chapter 10!**_

Four POV

Tris stands up and starts towards the door. I reach out and grab her arm, pulling her back. She looks at me with her eyes wide and lips stretched in an awkward smile.

"Do you want to skip the next lesson?" She laughs slightly but I don't let go of her arm.

"Well, considering that I was late this morning, I reckon that I should go to class. But since you asked, maybe I can…"

"Great!" I say, without waiting for her to finish. I walk towards the end of the corridor and push open the doors to the track, pulling her along with me. I lead her across the field and onto the bleachers. There are a few guys standing by the changing rooms stretching, no signs of coaches or teachers. We sit down at the top row and she turns to look at me expectantly.

"Are we here for some secret club meeting?" She snorts as we sit down.

"Oh yeah," I say with all seriousness, nodding my head solemnly and furrowing my brow. "We're gathered here for the Badass-Kids-Who-Skip-Class-on-the-Second-Day-of-School club. Just have to wait for the other club members." She puts a hand on my shoulder and clutches at her side, shaking with laughter.

Suddenly, she tilts forwards whilst laughing. My arms shoot out and wrap around her waist, pulling her back. She stops laughing and turns her head to look straight at me. Her eyes: stern and insistent. Beautiful. I can't help but stare into them. I lean towards her and her lips part in shock. Shocked, as in like she doesn't understand why this is happening. She gently pushes me away, her hand sliding off my shoulder and lightly brushing off my arm.

I know she meant the gesture to be as casual as possible, but I can't help but feel hurt. I shift a few centimeters away from her and look down at my hands, knowing that her eyes are still on me.

"Four...'' I don't look up, from both embarrassment and anxiety. I don't know what response I want from her. "Hey, Four..." She places both hands on my shoulder this time and makes an attempt to make me look at her by squeezing lightly.

"Can you look up? Please?" She sighs when I don't respond, and then she does something that I didn't expect her to do. She kisses me. Right on the cheek. Just a little peck.

I turn and stare at her with my eyes wide. Wide like saucers. Her face is immediately shielded by her curtain of blonde hair, but I know behind it, her face is the exact shade of red as mine. I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck and look down at the guys running around the track, a stupid grin creeping across my face. I try to suppress it, but it keeps on resurfacing.

"So…"

"Shut up." She smacks me hard on the shoulder. " Don't say a word about it. Please. Let's just go back inside."

"Yea, sure." I grin.

I follow her back to the double doors, not losing the grin the whole time. I can't stop thinking about that little peck on my cheek. It should've meant something. I mean, it should mean something, right?

"Stop it Four, I know you still have that stupid grin on your face." Just the sound of her voice, it clears my thoughts. I laugh out loud this time. She turns around and glares at me. I raise my hands up in mock surrender and keep walking, smiling goofily as her "vicious" stare engraves itself on the back of my skull.

_**So guys... *wiggles eyebrows* **__**Huh? **_What did you think? Please leave a comment! Love you all ? 4


End file.
